Stuck In Sinnoh!
by MrLRocks78
Summary: Count Blumiere, Lady Timpani and the minions have been transported from Castle Bleck to the Sinnoh region! However, something is different about Timpani, the minions and the Count himself...
1. A Small Glass Phial

Mr. L and Lady Timpani entered the steel-walled training room. Nastasia was in the centre, checking names off the roll. O'Chunks was lifting weights. Dimentio was twirling his finger around a stream on thin purple fire. Mimi was looking fondly at herself in the mirror, tugging a small pink hairbrush through her hair. Count Bleck caught sight of Timpani and flung his arms around her.

"Timpani!" he exclaimed. "Count Bleck is thrilled to see you!"

"Don't call yourself that, dear," said Timpani fondly, pulling away from her true love. "Your name is Blumiere."

The Count blushed slightly, yet not enough for it to be conspicuous_._

"Um, Count?" piped up Nastasia. "Everyone's here, so should we get started?"

"Of course," said the Count.

He made his way to the front, next to Nastasia. Dimentio extinguished the fire and looked at the Count. Mimi put away the mirror and brush. O'Chunks placed the weights back down on the ground. Mr. L went over and leaned against the wall. Timpani, with her long brown hair, sky-blue eyes and lightly-rainbow-coloured dress drifted over next to Blumiere. Nastasia went to sit down.

"Minions, I have something to tell you," said Count Blumiere. "While, ahem, 'surfing the net', I discovered a strange anime show known as 'Pokemon'. Please raise your hand now if you are familiar with this children's show."

Everyone - even Dimentio and Timpani - raised their hands.

Blumiere stared at them all, evidently quite bemused. In answer to his questioning look, Mr. L shrugged. "It's a good show," he said. Everyone put their hands down and nodded.

Blumiere cleared his throat. "Well, anyway, Count Blumiere has created a certain potion," he continued. "It is a potion that will transport us to the Pokemon dimension and change us in order to fit in."

Nastasia raised her hand again. "Um, just out of curiousity," she said. "Why exactly are we doing this?"

Blumiere cleared his throat. "Count Blumiere has simply... grown curious," he answered. "And after all, you and the minions have journeyed to another dimension without me and Timpani, yes? Wasn't it called Equestria?"

Mimi nodded enthusiastically. "I got a new dress!" she squealed.

"Yes, we know that Mimi," said Dimentio exasperatedly. "After all, this _is _only the four-hundred-and-sixty-seventh time you have said that."

"Ya counted?" frowned O'Chunks. "I though yeh had better things ta do, Dimentio."

"Like destroying all worlds, for instance," added Timpani lightly.

Mr. L nodded. "Exactly," he said. "Precisely what I've been trying to tell you guys."

"Minions!" snapped Blumiere, and the said minions fell silent. "We are going off-track."

"Not the first time _that's _happened," muttered Mr. L to no-one in particular.

"Mr. L, I'm gonna have to ask you to shut it, 'K?" interrupted Nastasia. "The Count's speaking."

"Thank you, Nastasia," said Blumiere. "Back to what I was saying."

The Count held up a small glass phial with a stopper in it. Inside was a transparent liquid that looked like water, yet was so clear the phial looked almost empty. "Count Blumiere has seven of these in total," he explained. "In them is a liquid that will - "

" - transport us to the Pokemon dimension and change us in order to fit in," finished Dimentio smoothly. "I am always displaying my full attention towards your spoken words, O Count, even though they do not interest me in the slightest."

"You display your full attention to my _diary_, too," growled Mimi, hands on her hips. "But they actually interest you!"

Mr. L bowed his head and nodded again.

"You too!" she snapped, whirling around to face the masked man. "When you two just met, you guys were always sneaking into my room and reading my diary and making fun of me - "

" - an' so on an' so forth," finished O'Chunks. "Listen, why don't we just listen teh what teh Count has teh say, _'den _yeh can argue 'bout Mimi's diary."

"Those were just the smartest words you have ever spoken," remarked Nastasia. "And I completely agree with you."

O'Chunks flushed and suddenly looked immensely proud of himself.

Suddenly, Count Blumiere exploded. No, not literally. All he did was yell in his loudest voice possible, "ARE YOU GOING TO SHUT UP AND LISTEN OR DOES COUNT BLUMIERE HAVE TO COME OVER THERE AND _MAKE_ YOU?"

"No, Count," said Nastasia hastily. "We'll shut up, 'K?"

"_Finally_," groaned Blumiere. "As Count Blumiere was saying, there are seven phials, each filled with potion. Count Blumiere will now hand out one to each of you."

And so he did.

After he had finished, Blumiere held up his own and yanked out the stopper. Everyone copied him. Mimi had a hard time pulling out her stopper, until O'Chunks and Dimentio both suddenly took pity on her and went over to help. O'Chunks got there first and yanked the stopper out. "Thanks, Chunky!" beamed Mimi.

Dimentio scoffed and turned away. "I would have removed the bothersome stopper easily... with magic!" he snapped.

"Yeah, yeah," replied O'Chunks, shambling back to his spot.

"Right, then," said Blumiere grimly. "As they say... bottoms up!"


	2. The Predicted Outcomes Of The Potion

Nothing happened.

Apart from the breathing and blinking and standing and whatnot of the minions and the Count, absolutely nothing happened.

Mr. L was the first to break the silence. "I'm itchy."

O'Chunks and Mimi both stared at him. In fact, Mr. L _was _scratching his neck a little more than usual. "What's up, L?" asked Mimi.

"I dunno," admitted Mr. L. "It's like my neck is itchy on the inside _and _on the outside."

"Maybe it's the potion!" gasped Mimi, her eyes widening.

Dimentio was not paying attention to any of this. Admittedly, he had no reason to. Instead, he was reading over Nastasia's shoulder a list that read:

_Mr. L: JOLTEON (Thunderbolt, Charge Beam, Thunder Fang, Quick Attack)_

_O'Chunks: FLAREON (Flamethrower, Fire Fang, Dig, Strength)_

_Mimi: VAPOREON (Water Gun, Scald, Attract, Aurora Beam)_

_Dimentio: UMBREON (Shadow Ball, Faint Attack, Confuse Ray, Hyper Beam)_

_Timpani: LEAFEON (Magical Leaf, Leaf Blade, Synthesis, SolarBeam)_

_Nastasia: GLACEON (Ice Shard, Ice Beam, Bite, Double Team)_

_Blumiere: ?_

"Ah hah hah!" he chuckled, his usual sadistic smile unfurling yet again on his face. "Are these the predicted outcomes of the potion?"

Nastasia whirled around, flames dancing in her eyes. Not literally, but it sounds good, don't you think?

"Dimentio!" she yelled angrily. "Buzz off, 'K?"

Meanwhile, Mr. L was now scratching his neck madly. "It's - really - itchy!" he exclaimed.

"Rub some cream on it," suggested O'Chunks.

"And where do you expect we're gonna get rash cream in _here_?"

"Maybe it's _not _a rash," interrupted Mimi. "It's gotta be the - golly!"

"It's got to be the golly?" repeated Timpani, who had drifted over and was watching interestedly, though now with a confused expression upon her face. "What do you mean by that, Mimi?"

"No, I mean 'golly'!" corrected Mimi. "Look at Mr. L's neck!"

The other two did so. Timpani gasped. O'Chunks exclaimed audibly, "Blimeh!"

"What? What is it? Is it a rash? Am I gonna die?" gabbled Mr. L frantically.

"It's fur!" said Timpani in disbelief.

And so it was. However, it didn't look very much like fur at all. In fact, the things poking out of Mr. L's bandanna closely resembled sharp white needles, much less fur. Interested, Mimi reached out a hand to touch the fur, but quickly withdrew it with a squeal. "It zapped me!" she moaned. "I touched it and the fur needle things zapped me!"

" 'Dis reminds meh of a Pokemon, but I can't put meh finger on it," mused O'Chunks.

"I believe the Pokemon you are thinking of is the Lightning Pokemon, Jolteon," came a smooth voice from behind them. All four whirled around and saw Dimentio hovering lazily in the air before them.

"J-Jolteon?" repeated Mr. L, his voice slightly faint.

"I believe that is what I just said," smirked Dimentio.

Mr. L's eyes widened excitedly. He then exclaimed, "AM I GONNA TURN INTO A _JOLTEON_?"

"I assume so," nodded Dimentio.

"WA-HOO!"

Mr. L suddenly started jumping around in a form of ecstasy. waving his arms wildly and yelling. Most of the shouting was indistinguishable, but the other four caught words like "YES!" and "JOLTEON!"

After a few long minutes of this, Nastasia had to use a hypno-blast to calm Mr. L down. Even after that, the masked man was hard put to contain his excitement. He kept fidgeting and grinning.

"Why's Mr. L so excited?" Timpani whispered to Mimi as the latter was placed with the other minions in a straight line.

"He really likes Electric-type Pokemon," replied Mimi in an undertone. She absent-mindedly scratched her neck.

Rubbing her forehead, Nastasia walked up and down the line in front of them. Blumiere was standing nervously in front of them all.

Finally, Nastasia came to stop at the Count's side. Timpani was on the other.

" 'K, the Count, Timpani and I have devised a list," said Nastasia, holding the said list in the air. "We have all decided on the Pokemon that you will become. But there's, uh, a catch."

"There's _always _a catch," muttered Mr. L, though he was still smiling. He tugged at some of his fur and smiled when it let loose a weak electric shock into his hand.

"_Anyway_," continued Nastasia, shooting an annoyed glance at Mr. L. "Only when everyone has at least two of their Pokemon's traits, _that's _when we'll be transported to Sinnoh."

"We're goin' teh Sinnoh?" frowned O'Chunks.

"Well, I am assuming so, seeing as Nastasia just said 'transported to Sinnoh'," smirked Dimentio.

"One more word out of yeh mouth 'n I'll give yeh a taste of me chunks!" boomed O'Chunks.

Timpani gave an exasperated sigh. _Boys, _she thought.

Meanwhile, Mimi and Nastasia were thinking exactly the same thing.


	3. Traits

Nastasia clipped the list back on to her clipboard, having just finished reading it out aloud.

"I'd like to be a Vaporeon!" exclaimed Mimi excitedly. "They're _soooooo_ cute! Suits me, don'cha think?"

"Umbreon certainly seems to relate to me," mused Dimentio. "Two grand, majestic beings with dark powers easily bent to their will. I think I shall enjoy being an Umbreon as much as a child enjoyed the taste of chocolate on his tounge!"

Mr. L tugged at his fur collar excitedly, ignoring the electricity that ran up his arm in reply. "I can't wait to try out my attacks!" he marvelled. "Thunderbolt, Charge Beam, Thunder Fang... this is gonna be great!"

O'Chunks nodded. "Me as a Flareon's gonna be grayt!" he grinned. "Strength is deh best move evah!"

Timpani frowned. "I'd love to be a Leafeon," she began, "but why isn't your part of the list filled in, Blumiere?"

"It is," said Blumiere, pointing at the question marks.

"But what Pokemon are you going to be turned into?"

"We, uh, haven't exactly gotten any results," admitted Nastasia. "We tested it while you were away."

"Maybe he'll be our Trainer!" joked Mr. L.

Mimi giggled. "That'd be great!"

But Dimentio waved a finger, his face unusually serious. "Don't joke about things like that," he said sternly.

"You're not the boss of me," sneered Mr. L. However, he didn't pursue the subject after that.

Meanwhile, Nastasia and Timpani were discussing the possible forms Blumiere could be changed into.

"It could very well be an Espeon," mused Nastasia, looking down at her list. "No-one's gonna be changing into an Espeon anytime soon, and the Count's the only open option."

"He might not be affected by the potion _at all_," added Timpani. "He comes from the Tribe of Darkness. Maybe potions don't work on him."

"Maybe a bit of his appearance will be changed," suggested Nastasia.

"Maybe he'll be a Pokemon, but be able to talk English," put in Timpani.

_That would be sooooo hot, _thought Mimi fondly.

"LOOK AT DIMENTIO!"

Everyone's heads turned to look at the purple-and-yellow jester. He was hovering in the air as usual, but there was a yellow ring on his forehead, on each arm and each leg. A black fox-like tail was visible, with a yellow band around its middle. He had long black pointed ears that had the identical yellow band on each of them.

He stared at each of them in turn.

"What?"

"Your - well - golly, Dimentio, it's hard to - " began Mimi awkwardly. She then nudged Mr. L, who was nearest. "You tell him," she whispered.

"Looks like you're half Umbreon now," remarked Mr. L to Dimentio.

"Umbr-entio," joked O'Chunks.

"Cool nickname," said Nastasia.

Dimentio bowed. "Why thank you, my dear."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Oh."

An hour later and all the minions and Timpani bore two traits of the Pokemon they were supposed to transform into. Eventually. Mr. L had his fur collar and a set of yellow spiky fur that resembled a Jolteon's "tail". Obviously, Dimentio already had his traits. Mimi had the blue mermaid-like tail and white fin-like collar of the Bubble Jet Pokemon, Vaporeon. O'Chunks had the yellow tuft of fur on the head and bushy yellow tail of Flareon, the Flame Pokemon. As for Timpani, she had the green leafy ears and tail of Leafeon the Verdant Pokemon. Finally, Nastasia had the strange blue "tuque" and rhombus-shaped blue tail of the Fresh Snow Pokemon, Glaceon.

But Blumiere had nothing.

No form of change had come over the Count. None at all. No voice change, appearance change, personality change, etc. Dimentio had wondered out loud if the Count's potion even _worked_, and that it only gave the drinker the traits of a Pokemon.

In fact, he's just said this.

"I wonder if the Count's potion only gives the drinker the _traits _of a Pokemon, hm?"

"Hey, shut up Dimentio!" snapped Mimi. "Golly! And ya call yourself the Charming Magician!"

Dimentio stuck his tounge out at Mimi obnoxiously. Mimi spat out a stream of water directed straight at his face.

Yes, water. She didn't spit, and most certainly didn't vomit.

Dimentio emerged sopping and gasping and spluttering for breath.

"What - " he gasped, " - was that?"

"Looks like a Water Gun!" exclaimed Mr. L. "We're even gaining _moves_! This is awesome!"

"Water Gun?" frowned Nastasia, and looked down at her list, brushing her cap-endings away impatiently. "Yup, says so right here. Mimi's other attacks are Scald, Attract and Aurora Beam."

"Attract?" repeated O'Chunks. "Lezz hope 'dat she don't use it on the Count!"

"Oh, shut up, Chunky," Mimi snapped, and sprayed a Water Gun at him, too.

"Aren't Water Gun's meant to be far stronger than a simple splashing?" asked Dimentio with a curious frown.

"Mimi's just learned Water Gun," Mr. L reminded him. "It's gonna take a while to hone her powers. But when she's a complete Vaporeon, her Water Gun will be powerful enough to cause damage."

"Count Blumiere suggests that O'Chunks avoids Mimi's Water Gun," piped up the Count. "Seeing as Flareon is obviously a Fire-type, wouldn't the Water Gun hurt him?"

"Exactly," said Mr. L.

Blumiere smiled, apparently very pleased with himself for displaying some Pokemon knowledge.


	4. A Thin Yellow Needle

Meanwhile, over in another dimension, Team Rocket were dragging their feet along through a dark, unnamed forest, rain beating constantly down on their heads. Suddenly, the trio stopped as their stomachs rumbled fiercely.

"Aw, man!" moaned Meowth. "My stomach's sick of starvation!"

"Mine too," replied James, rubbing his own empty belly. "If only we had some dough to buy the dough!"

"Where do we get dough out here in the darkness?" said Jessie.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and a blue Pokemon was standing in front of Jessie. "Wobbuffet!"

"Wobbuffet! Stay in your Pokeball until you're sent out!" whined Jessie. She then held up Wobbuffet's Pokeball and opened it. In a flash of red light, Wobbuffet was withdrawn.

"Got any grub?" muttered Meowth, leaning closer to James.

James fished through his pocket for a while and withdrew a squashed Oran Berry. Meowth stared at it as though it had personally insulted it.

"Whaddaya think I am, a Caterpie?" it roared.

"Sorry, but that's all the grub to rub!" exclaimed James, backing away.

Suddenly, Jessie stopped in her tracks again. "Look!" she said happily. "A cozy cave!"

And she was right. A small yet dry cave was looming out of the darkness. The other two stopped, then all three made a break for it.

Once inside the warm interior of the cave, Jessie slumped against the wall with relief.

"What a spot of luck!" she gasped. "A cave that isn't cold!"

"Maybe there's some grub to chow on," suggested Meowth, and started pawing through a pile of straw that was left at the back of the cave.

"That straw must have been used for fire," stated James. "Perfect fire food!"

"Yeah, but no food for us," sighed Meowth. "All I found is this weird furry thing!"

"Oh? Let's see," said Jessie.

Meowth withdrew its paw and held up a thin yellow needle.

"What is it?" asked Jessie curiously.

"I've never seen it before!" exclaimed James. "Though it looks strangely like a - "

"Jolteon!"

In a flurry of straw, a Jolteon leaped out of the stack, its eyes narrowed, its fur standing on end like needles and crackling with electricity.

"Yipes!" yelped James. "It's a Jolteon! And that there needle must be some of its fur!"

"MEOWTH!" yelled Jessie. "Why didn't you see that pesky Pokemon hidden in the straw stack?"

"That fur's good camoflague!" retorted Meowth.

"Let's direct our attention to more pressing matters!" shouted James. "RUN!"

Team Rocket bolted, followed quickly by a flurry of electricity, the Jolteon bringing up the rear.

"We're electricuted toast!" sobbed James.

"And all because _we _wanted some toast!" cried Jessie.

"HAVE YOU ALL LOST YOUR MARBLES?" bellowed Meowth. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR POKEMON?"

Jessie and James paused.

"Oh yeah!" they both exclaimed, and turned around.

"Go, Seviper!" yelled Jessie, throwing a Pokeball.

There was a flash of white light, then a Seviper was hissing before them. "Seviper!"

"Carnivine, let's go!" shouted James.

There was a flash of light, then Carnivine turned around and started hugging James, the latter's head in Carnivine's mouth.

"Not me!" yelped James. "That pesky Pokemon!"

Carnivine leaped off James and landed next to Seviper.

"Use Poison Tail!" commanded Jessie.

"Seviper!" yelled the Pokemon. Its tail began to glow purple, and it charged ferociously at the Jolteon.

"Show it your Bullet Seed!" said James, pointing at the Jolteon.

Carnivine opened its mouth and, with a mighty "Carnivine!", shot a number of glowing yellow seeds at the Jolteon.

The Jolteon began dodging the Bullet Seed, every jump coupled with a "Jolt!". Seviper lunged at Jolteon and slashed it across the middle.

"Jolteon!"

The Jolteon was thrown back, into the darkness. Seviper and Carnivine were returned to their Pokeballs, while Meowth ran after it.

"Is it still there?" Jessie called after Meowth.

"N-no! It's gone!" came the reply.

"Wha-at?"


	5. Shushing Gesture

"Where is he?"

"Mr. L? Come out this second, 'K?"

"This ain't funneh!"

"I can't have this!"

"Golly, where _is _he?"

"May I please interrupt?" said Dimentio. Everyone shut up and stared at him.

"It is most likely that Mr. L is no longer in the vicinity," continued Dimentio, beginning to pace in mid-air, his rings glowing and his tail and ears swishing. "a show of hands if you agree that he has left by himself?"

No-one else did or said anything, apart from breathing, blinking and standing. Obviously.

"Anyone who thinks that he has been kidnapped?"

O'Chunks raised his beefy hand uncertainly, followed by could have been transported to the Pokemon dimension, been kidnapped or simply left willingly. May I please have

Dimentio nodded towards them. "Finally, anyone who thinks he has been transported to the Pokemon dimension?"

The jester raised his hand, as did Timpani, Nastasia and Blumiere. Mimi and O'Chunks put down their hands, feeling slightly bemused.

"So L's been teleported to the Pokemon dimension," chirped Mimi. "What're we gonna do about it?"

"I honestly haven't gotten that far yet," admitted Dimentio with a bow.

"I have an idea," interrupted O'Chunks.

Silence.

"If Mr. L was here, he'd be rolling on the floor laughing," commented Timpani.

"I think you mean ROFL-ing," corrected Mimi.

Count Blumiere made a shushing gesture with his hands. "Count Blumiere would wish to hear this."

"Yeah," piped up Nastasia. "It isn't every day O'Chunks gets an idea."

"I do believe that it is every _month_," said Dimentio. "Even then, the ideas are simple-minded things, like trying out a new sandwich filling for example."

"Jus' listen!" roared O'Chunks, and everyone began doing just that. "Dimentio's the 'Master of Dimensions', rih't?"

"Exactly," said Dimentio with another bow.

O'Chunks ignored him. "Well, 'den, why don't he jus' teleports us to 'deh Pokemon dimension 'n save us 'deh trouble?"

More silence.

"Why didn't _I _think of that?" exclaimed Blumiere. "It's so... simple! And yet so... logical! Very well done, O'Chunks."

"Thank yeh, Count," replied O'Chunks.

"I do not know if I would manage it," said Dimentio hurriedly. "I mean, the Pokemon dimension is so far away, and I do not know where to - "

He was cut off by a glacial stare from Mimi, and hastily began babbling. "But of _course _I could do it, I mean, I am _sure _that I could do it! I am the Master of Dimensions, Pleaser of Crowds! I could, ahem, I could do it any, um, any day!"

"Pardon?" said Timpani.

"What he's _trying _to say is 'Sure guys, I'll do it!' " explained Mimi, dropping her killer stare.

"Ah, yes, exactly."

"Could you care to teleport us _now_? ...Demanded Count Blumiere."

Dimentio bowed. "Of course, dear Count."

"Well hop to it, 'K?" said Nastasia. "I wanna have all of you under my gaze, and I want all of you under my gaze _now_."

"You can't rush perfection," snapped Dimentio, but clicked his fingers all the same. In a ripple of air, they were gone.

_Authors' Note: Anyone noticed the relation between two particular passage, one from this fanfic and one from Minions and Mares? No? Alright, then._

_He was cut off by a glacial stare from Mimi, and hastily began babbling. "But of course I could do it, I mean, I am sure that I could do it! I am the Master of Dimensions, Pleaser of Crowds! I could, ahem, I could do it any, um, any day!"_

_Just like the Spike-Twilight-Rarity scene in Minions and Mares, where Twilight tells Spike to fetch her a book! Cool, eh?_


	6. He Just Knew It

_Where was he? Who was he? __**What**__ was he?_

_Count Blumiere, that's who you are..._

The Count's eyes snapped opened and his head rocketed upwards. It then connected with a branch. Blumiere fell back, groaning, as he massaged his head with a pale hand.

Wait... _what_?

The Count leaped to his feet. A few feet away was a pond. Blumiere bolted towards it and peered at his reflection.

Gone was the dark-blue skin. Gone was the glowing red eye. His skin was now a pale beige colour, and his visible eye was fashioned in an anime style. Count Blumiere looked at his new reflection, confused.

Suddenly, he remembered the others. He whipped around and looked around wildly for them.

"Jolt?"

Blumiere spun around again and saw a Jolteon, peering at him curiously from between two bushes. "Jolt?" it repeated.

The Count was just about to turn around again, when a thought struck him. _No, it's impossible,_ he thought. _It can't be..._

"...Mr. L?"

The Jolteon stared at the Count. Then, it slowly raised a paw, and waved energetically.

"Mr. L! So you _were _transported... to..."

The Count's voice trailed away. "Where are the others?"

Mr. L blinked, then jumped across the pond smoothly and landed silently in front of Blumiere. He then began to paw and something fastened around Blumiere's waist. The Count looked down and saw that he was wearing a simple brown belt, with six Pokeball holders. Blumiere unfastened one and held it up. He pressed the button on the front and it swelled to the size of his palm. It then opened.

Blumiere, trembling directed the Pokeball towards Mr. L, and said in a shaky voice, "Return."

A flash of red light shot out of the Pokeball, surrounded Mr. L, and withdrew. The Pokeball closed and shrunk. Shocked, gaping, Blumiere slowly replaced the Pokeball in its holder and took out another one. He knew what would happen this time, and yet it was going to be so hard to believe.

A flash of white light, and a Glaceon was standing in front of Blumiere. Nastasia. She blinked once, confused, then turned around to look at her surroundings. Blumiere saw her eyes widen in shock, and bent down to whisper to her.

"We've been transported to the Sinnoh region. Dimentio's magic worked, but we've been changed in order to fit in. I think my speech patterns have changed, too. I'm not going to be talking in third person as long as we're in Sinnoh. You need to explain this to the others. I'll send them out right now."

Blumiere straightened up and unfastened the other five Pokeballs. He knew what would happen, now, and he felt a slight thrill of excitement as he threw them all into the air and yelled, "Alright everyone! Come on out!"

There was a flash of white light, brighter than any of the others, and there stood six proud Pokemon. From left to right, there was Nastasia, Mr. L, an Umbreon (Dimentio), a Flareon (O'Chunks), a Vaporeon (Mimi) and a Leafeon (Timpani). All six of them stood up and watched Blumiere respectfully.

Blumiere turned to Nastasia and nodded. Nastasia turned to the group and began talking to them in that strange Pokemon language.

"Glace! Glace! Glaceon glace glace."

"Flare?" frowned O'Chunks.

"Glaceon, glace," replied Nastasia.

"Jolteon, jolt!" chimed in Mr. L.

"Leafeon," nodded Timpani.

All the Pokemon turned to Dimentio, who sighed and muttered, "Umbre, umbreon."

Blumiere smiled. He was going to enjoy this dimension, he just knew it!


	7. The Wild Staravia

Blumiere was walking happily along a winding path that snaked its way through the forest. Life was good. He had managed to enter another dimension without the help of Dimentio, the transformations were complete and, best of all, Blumiere was a Pokemon Trainer! He even remembered all the moves the others had.

Speaking of the others, each of them were exploring the Pokemon world enthusiastically. Mimi, or Vaporeon, was bounding far ahead of the others, chasing a Butterfree and sniffing at the flowers. The Flareon who was O'Chunks was nibbling at an Oran Berry. Nastasia the Glaceon was chatting to some passing wild Pokemon. Mr. L was bounding all over the place, and the Umbreon who was Dimentio sulked at the back of the group. Timpani, or Leafeon, was trotting next to Blumiere, happily soaking in her surroundings.

_I really should call them by their Pokemon species, _thought Blumiere suddenly. _That would attract far less attention._

In order to test his theory, however, Blumiere needed to see it in action. He looked at Mimi, cleared his throat and said in a loud clear voice, "Vaporeon!"

Mimi turned her blue head and ran to Blumiere."Vape?"

Blumiere's mouth fell open in surprise. Excited, he looked around and found a suitable target: a bulky tree with a thick brown trunk. "Use Water Gun on that tree!"

"Vaporeon!" exclaimed Mimi, and turned to the tree. She then sent a strong spiralling blast of water at the tree, which left it soaking. Mr. L, who had been watching with his mouth open, suddenly had a brainwave. He ran up to Blumiere and asked him, "Jolteon jolt jolt?"

Blumiere blinked. He didn't speak Pokemon, so how in the worlds would he understand what Mr. L wanted. The Jolteon seemed to notice the Count's confusion, for he first pointed to himself, then struck a Pokemon battle pose, then pointed towards the tree. That's when it clicked.

"Alright, then!" yelled Blumiere. "Use Thunderbolt, Jolteon!"

Mr. L turned to the tree and, with a mighty "Jolt... EON!", sent a powerful shock of electricity in the tree's direction. There was a flash of yellow light, then all the leaves on the tree disintegrated.

"That was... amazing!" marvelled Blumiere.

Suddenly, Timpani turned to face a clump of bushes nearby. She sniffed, then yelped, "Leaf leaf!" and leaped backwards.

"What is it, Leafeon?" frowned Blumiere. However, the answer revealed itself pretty quickly.

"Staravia!"

A brown blur shot out from the bushes, causing an immediate uproar amongst the other Pokemon.

"Flare!"

"Vapor!"

"Leaf leaf!"

"Glace!"

"Umbre?"

"Jolteon!"

The wild Staravia, eyes narrowed ferociously, landed with a _thump _on the path, blocking their way. Blumiere analysed the situation pretty quickly. He held up all the Pokeballs except for Mr. L's, and yelled, "Everyone, get back!"

There were five flashes of light, and everyone except for Mr. L was back in their Pokeballs. Mr. L turned to the Staravia and growled.

"Jolteon, let's use Thunderbolt!" commanded Blumiere.

"Jolt... EON!" yelled Mr. L, and another Thunderbolt shot right at the Staravia. It shocked the Starling Pokemon in a flash of yellow.

"Staravia!" it cried, and was thrown backwards into a tree. It struggled to get up, but got there in the end. It then rocketed into the sky and shot at Mr. L, leaving a trail of white behind it. "Jolteon, dodge it!" yelled Blumiere. Mr. L leaped out of the way of the Quick Attack and landed on a vertical rock, embedded into the earth.

"Okay, show it your Charge Beam!" said Blumiere. Mr. L began to charge up a ball of electricity in his mouth. "Jooolt..."

"Now!" shouted Blumiere, and Mr. L let loose a stream of yellow electricity from his mouth, directly at the Staravia, crying "JOLTEON!". However, the Staravia flew out of the way and hovered above the Jolteon, eyes narrowed. Suddenly, it disappeared, then reappeared by the burned tree.

Then, another appeared, and another, and another, until they were surrounded by copies of the Staravia. _Double Team, _said a voice in Blumiere's head. _Spin..._

"Jolteon, use Charge Beam, jump into the air and spin!" exclaimed Blumiere. Mr. L jumped up to the Staravia's level and began to spin around, using his Charge Beam attack as he went. All of the Staravia copies, once hit, fizzled into nothingness. Finally, the real Staravia was revealed.

"Use Thunder Fang to finish it off!" commanded Blumiere. Mr. L stopped spinning and lunged at the Staravia, his teeth crackling with electricity. Once he reached the Normal-and-Flying-Type, he bit into the Pokemon's wing, discharging a bolt of electricity from his teeth. Unable to take anymore, the Staravia cried, "Staravia!" and flew off into the forest.


	8. Strangely Quiet

_Authors' Note: Please note that any parts spoken by the Pokemon are translated from Pokemon language into English. Blumiere did not hear any of the English speech. As for O'Chunks's accent, he lost it when transformed into a Pokemon, as Blumiere lost his third-person dialogue when he was changed. Enjoy._

An hour after the wild Pokemon battle, and Blumiere was sitting against a tree on the outskirts of a forest clearing, watching two of his Pokemon play-battle each other. O'Chunks was against Mr. L, while Nastasia and Mimi watched excitedly. Timpani was lying next to Blumiere, who was stroking the Leafeon's fur contentedly. Dimentio had slunk behind a tree and sat down, watching the play-battles through evil red eyes, his yellow rings glowing sinisterly. His black fur blended into the dark plants almost perfectly. Contentment washed over Nastasia, Mimi, Timpani and Blumiere, as the forest had become strangely quiet. However, there was a Jolteon and a Flareon to fill up the silence.

"Your goin' down, fur-face!" smirked Mr. L, getting into a battle pose.

"Not so fast, needle-neck!" growled O'Chunks, also posing.

"Have a taste of my THUNDERBOLT!" yelled Mr. L, shocking O'Chunks violently.

"Aargh!"

The Flareon staggered back, but straightened up almost immediately. "Flamethrower, let's go!"

He shot a stream of flames at Mr. L, who dodged them nimbly, laughing.

"You can do better than that!" teased the Jolteon.

"Strength, let's go!" roared O'Chunks. His body was then outlined in red. Bellowing, he charged at Mr. L and slammed him against a tree.

"Aagh!"

"Hah!" laughed O'Chunks, jumping backwards. "Not so cocky now, ain't you?"

"C'mon, L," muttered Mr. L, struggling to his feet. "Show him a little jolt!"

"This is great!" marvelled Mimi. "C'mon guys, go, go, go!"

"Quick Attack!" shouted Mr. L. He charged at O'Chunks, leaving behind him a trail of white. He rammed into O'Chunks before the Flareon could notice.

"Ow!"

O'Chunks raised his head and glared angrily at Mr. L, who was already at his end of the clearing. "Time for my Dig attack!" he yelled, and dug right into the ground and disappeared from sight.

Confused, Mr. L started looking around him for O'Chunks. "Where is he?" he wondered out loud.

Suddenly, there was a blur of red, and O'Chunks burst out of the ground right next to Mr. L. "Flamethrower, let's go!"

This time, Mr. L received the full force of the flames. "AAGH!"

He staggered back, but this time could barely raise his head. Meanwhile, in the shadows, Dimentio looked behind him and saw a blue Oran Berry. Smirking, he grabbed it and rolled it in front of Mr. L. Seeing as no-one saw Dimentio do it, Mr. L was briefly surprised. however, he wasted no time gulping it down, and in a few moments, he was right as rain again.

However, before the Jolteon _or _the Flareon could attack again, Mimi, Timpani and Nastasia began yelling, pointing their noses towards the sky. Suddenly, Mr. L and O'Chunks realised what they were saying.

"Something's there, guys!"

Blumiere scrambled to his feet. Mr. L and O'Chunks ran to his side, and the seven all looked at the sky, waiting for the thing to reveal itself.


	9. The End

"Leafeon, use Synthesis to heal Jolteon and Flareon!" commanded Blumiere.

Timpani nodded and directed her gaze to the said Pokemon. Mr. L and O'Chunks began to glow and sparkle white. Timpani turned away and the glow and sparkle died down. Once it was gone, all sign of battling or injuries had disappeared from the two of them.

Suddenly, a giant Meowth hot-air-balloon rose out from the trees. Hanging from it was a large net, filled with all sorts of forest Pokemon. There were Cherrim, Budew, Spinarak, Starly, Staravia (including the wild one that Mr. L had fought before), Yanma, Kricketot, Pichu, Pikachu, Happiny, Caterpie, Metapod, Butterfree, Wurmple, Silcoon, Beautifly, Cascoon, Dustox and Beedrill.

"It's Team Rocket!" exclaimed Blumiere.

And so it was. Jessie, James and Meowth were standing inside the balloon's basket, each looking very pleased with themselves.

"So this is the newbie twerp twerpin' up 'da forest!" remarked Meowth.

"Vaporeon vaporeon!" snapped Mimi.

"What did the Vaporeon say?" asked James.

"It said 'who ya calling twerp'," replied Meowth. "Well answerin' ya question, _we're _calling _you_ twerp!"

"And this is how Team Rocket deals with twerps!" laughed Jessie.

_For the following motto, I will not be stating who says what normally. Pokemon anime fans will be familiar with who says what. For non-Pokemon anime fans, I will be using script form. "JE" is Jessie, "JA" is James, "M" is Meowth, "E" is everyone, "W" is Wobbuffet and "MJ" is Mime Jr._

JE: "What's that? A voice I hear?"

JA: "It shrieks to me, loud and clear."

JE: "On the wind!"

JA: "Past the stars!"

M: "In your ear!"

JE: "Making chaos at a breakneck pace."

JA: "Dashing all hope, putting fear in its place!"

JE: "A rose by any other name's just as sweet."

JA: "When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

JE: "Jessie!"

JA: "And it's James."

M: "Meowth, now that's a name!"

JE: "Putting the twerpy do-gooders in their place!"

JA: "We're Team Rocket..."

E: "IN YOUR FACE!"

W: "Wobbuffet!"

MJ: "Mime mime mime mime!"

_Okay, reverting back to normal form. It's the Count's time to shine!_

"Team Rocket!" exclaimed the Count furiously. "What are you doing with all those wild forest Pokemon?"

"We're stealin' 'em to make dough on the black market!" replied Meowth.

"We'll sell them and rake in the cash!" snickered James.

"And cash means something to chow on!" finished Jessie.

Then, all three of them started clapping their hands in time. "Catch 'em, sell 'em, buy 'em, chow 'em!"

"You're rotten!" yelled Blumiere. "That's probably what the 'R' on your shirts stand for!"

"Nice guess, but it stands for 'Rocket'!" shot back Meowth. "Let's introduce you and your twerpy Pokemon to our Pokemon-and-Trainer-Super-Shock-Net-Trap!"

Meowth then held up a small silver remote, with nothing on it except for a big red button on the middle. The talking Pokemon slammed its fist on to the button with a 'beep'.

A square hole opened up in the balloon's basket, and out burst a net, a glinting steel peg fastened to each corner. The Pokemon-and-Trainer-Super-Shock-Net-Trap's pegs began to discharge electricity to the net. Once it reached Blumiere and the minions, it was sizzling with electricity.

The net clasped over the seven and the pegs flew into the ground. The electricity was then discharged into Blumiere and the Pokemon.

"AAAAAAAAAGH!" Blumiere screamed.

"LEEEAF!"

"GLAAAACE!"

"FLAAAARE!"

"VAAAAAPE!"

Meanwhile, up in their balloon, Team Rocket were cackling at their success.

"Looks like these twerps are toast!" chuckled James.

"And more toast for us!" added Meowth.

However, Jessie was glaring angrily at two small figures on the ground, out of the Pokemon-and-Trainer-Super-Shock-Net-Trap. "THAT JOLTEON AND UMBREON ESCAPED THE NET-TRAP!"

"Wha-at?" exclaimed the other two.

Meanwhile, down on the ground, Mr. L's brain was working furiously. There was no way to save the others going against Team Rocket solo. He and Dimentio would have to...

...work together.

It was an unbearable thought, considering all that Dimentio had done to him in the past. However, this was no time to dwell on hatred and loathing and spite. The two needed to work together, fast.

"Jolt jolt jolt!" Mr. L told Dimentio.

The Umbreon stared at him for a moment. Mr. L thought he was going to agree. However, a second later, he had turned his head away from Mr. L with a 'humph'.

Mr. L was getting annoyed. "Jolt jolt jolt, jolteon jolt!"

For those of you who aren't familiar with Pokemon language, he said, "Why don't _you _go and save the others solo, then?"

Dimentio looked at Mr. L, then scoffed. He charged up to Team Rocket's balloon and leaped into the air with a mighty "Umbreon!". A black-and-purple ball began charging in front of his mouth as his rings glowed. Shadow Ball. With a loud "Umbre!", Dimentio hurled the Shadow Ball at Team Rocket.

However, Meowth simply cackled as a shimmering barrier appeared around the balloon, Team Rocket and the net of captured Pokemon. The Shadow Ball exploded into sparks once it made contact with the barrier.

Dimentio fell back down to earth, confused. Mr. L stared at him angrily.

"Jolteon," he said smugly. (That means "I told you so" in Pokemon.)

"Umbre umbre," grumbled Dimentio.

"Jolteon!" called the Count from the Net-Trap. "Umbreon! You need to work together! Put aside your differences for once! The past is the past."

Mr. L stared at the Count's face, which bore unmistakeable marks from the electricution. He stared at Timpani, who was huddled up to the Count. He stared at Nastasia, her knees buckled underneath the Net-Trap's weight. And finally, he stared at O'Chunks, the minion he had teased and annoyed, yet had always gone to him when troubled. As he stared, a question that had been asked long ago was answered.

The Flareon nodded.

Mr. L turned to Dimentio and grinned. "Jolt jolt jolteon? Jolt jolt."

"Umbre..." whispered Dimentio, shocked.

"Jolteon jolt jolt jolteon," continued Mr. L. "Jolt jolt jolteon. Jolteon!"

Dimentio's mouth was agape. However, when he saw how determined Mr. L was to save the Pokemon, he closed his mouth, grinned, and nodded.

Mr. L held up his paw and Dimentio hi-fived it. Then, amongst cheers from the Count and the other Pokemon, wild and minion alike, the Jolteon and the Umbreon turned to confront the Team Rocket trio.

"What's happening?" whined Jessie,

"I think the twerps are uniting!" gulped James.

"For once in your life, you're right!" yelped Meowth. "These bozos're talkin' 'bout weirdo stuff! They're crazy!"

"The crazy ones are always the tough ones!" trembled Jessie.

The Count grinned, then uttered the last two Pokemon Trainer commands he would ever speak. "Jolteon, use Charge Beam! Umbreon, use Hyper Beam!"

Mr. L fired his electric attack at the barrier, coupled with the powerful orange beam from Dimentio. With a 'BOOM', Team Rocket was sent flying. "We're blasting off again!"

Mr. L and Dimentio watched them disappear as a glint in the sky, then they both ran to the Net-Trap and pulled out two pegs each.

As the Net-Trap fell off and the others were released, the Count grinned at them both. "You were both amazing!"

All the other Pokemon yowled their agreement.

"Jolteon jolt!" said Mr. L.

"Umbreon umbre!" added Dimentio.

"Alright, then!" chuckled the Count. "Go and free those wild Pokemon!"

And so they did.

**The End. Please review!**


End file.
